A timeless love
by Mmjohns
Summary: Lucy is injured, Kara tells her about her feelings, need I say more


Lucy and Kara had know each other for the better part of a decade and a half, they had first met when Clark had Kara come visit him in Metropolis and she had met Lois and her younger sister Lucy. The pair despite their contrary personalities meshed like they were a single person. In the time they were together in Metropolis they were practically inseparable, Kara even ignoring her cousin in favour of following Lucy around and exploring the city together.

They eventually though we're forced to separate as Lucy's father returned from deployment and over the next few years he tried to get them to stay away from each other completely. However they managed to stay in touch Even going so far as to manage a few visits over the following years.

It had been a bit awkward when Kara had found out Lucy had dated Jimmy Olsen but they soon managed to get past that. Given some time and being in the same city they once again established the close relationship they had once had. It was clear to Kara that Alex was more than a little jealous of Lucy but the truth of the matter was Alex was her sister, and Kara, Kara saw Lucy in a decidedly unsisterly way. And so it was that she told Alex the truth about her feelings for Lucy.

She had never felt like these feelings were wrong because back on Krypton things like gender or even species didn't really matter all that mattered was that both parties wanted to be together. Alex had taken it well, she had realised just how much Kara loved Lucy even if she had never worked up the courage to tell her.

Three weeks later when Red Tornado resurfaced and targeted Lucy, Kara was the first one Alex called. Lucy had been hospitalised with a broken leg and several cracked ribs amongst other relatively minor injuries.

Kara lost it, she went ballistic at the rebuilt android. The poor automaton had no chance such was Kara's rage. All her pent up anger at herself and her fear at not being able to tell Lucy how she felt meant that her powers got boosted enough that Inspite of the upgrades made to the machine it stood no chance.

When Kara finally managed to get to the D.E.O Lucy was already awake and arguing she was fine and she didn't need Alex standing over her like a wet nurse. One look from Kara's puppy dog eyes quelled any further argument as Kara decided Lucy could come and stay with her until she was better. Seeing the look on Kara's face Lucy knew better than to argue and mere hours later she was laid out on the bed in Kara's apartment.

Knowing Kara as she does it only takes Lucy a few minutes to figure out something is on Kara's mind "Kara, is everything ok?"

"Huh… Fine, don't worry, everything is just dandy, why wouldn't it be" Kara says rambling

Lucy smiles at Kara before she says "you forget Kara Danvers, besides Alex I know you better than anyone, now spill"

"I…I can't…" Kara says looking slightly distressed

Lucy immediately sees the change in her friend and says comfortingly "Whatever it is, it's ok Kara, I promise, no judgement"

Kara gulps and begins "It's, it's just, when Alex called me today, to tell me you were hurt… I…"

"Kara…" Lucy begins starting to get worried for her friend

Her voice seems to spark Kara as she begins again "No, please I need to say this… I love you Lucy, I have since the moment we met. And when Alex called I, I was terrified, what if I never got to tell you how I feel? What if you died? I couldn't live without telling you"

Lucy sits stunned for a moment, that had not been what she was expecting, it's not until Kara seems to shrink and she mumbles a soft "I'll go" that Lucy realises she's been sitting there stunned.

Quickly she reaches out taking hold of Kara's arm ignoring the pain she is feeling she says "please, don't go Kara" Kara freezes, a shimmer of hope flaring in her eyes as Lucy continues "I had never dreamed, I mean, I thought you weren't, that you didn't like me like that"

"Lucy, you were my first and will always be my last love" Kara whispers near reverently

Hearing the words from Kara's lips she immediately pulls Kara into a bruising kiss, she can feel the pain from her ribs but it is nothing compared to the frieeworks she sees when their lips meet.

The next few days pass in a blur to Lucy, she remains in bed all day most days but unlike before when she had ached to get up and do something lest her mind idle and drench up thoughts of the past she finds herself able to focus on the present.

Onthe way Kara leans beside her stroking softly through her hair as they watch TV, or as Kara holds her close during the nights.

How she wakes to Kara in an old pair of boy shorts and a Supergirl tee.

How Kara takes her hand in hers as she helps Lucy on her way to the shower.

How Kara looks at her as if she were to one thing Kara needs, like she is the very oxygen Kara breathes.

Or the lazy evenings in bed watching old sci fi re runs ending in them snuggled tightly as they fall asleep.

When Lucy is finally healed about a week later Kara refuses to let go as she goes to leave, she desperately needs new clothes but Kara is clinging to her like a koala. She knows why, these last few days have been the best of her life and she can tell from the look on Kara's face she desperately wants to ask Lucy to stay, but she knows Kara would never ask someone else to give up part of their life for her.

In the end she manages to coax Kara into telling her what's wrong and just as she expected it was Kara's fear that she was going to leave and that this would all come to an end. It was then that Lucy makes up her mind, in all her years on earth she has never met someone who makes her feel the same way Kara does.

She remembers failed relationship after failed relationship and she knows why they failed. They failed because they weren't Kara. In all these years she isn't sure how she missed it, how she missed her love for her childhood friend.

She decides then and there that there is only a single truth for her, just as she was Kara's last love so was Kara hers. She remembers what Lois told her of the Kryptonians concept of soulmates and she knows this is the truth for her and Kara. And so she does the one thing she had never considered doing for anyone else.

She reaches into her bag and removes her grandmothers ring before falling to one knee before Kara and in the broken Kryptonian she remembers from all those years ago she asks "Kara Zor-El, I love you, you are the light of my life, will you become my mate"

Her actions seem to stun Kara a moment before Kara is hugging her tightly enough to cause her bones to creak as she emphatically says "yes, yes, yes, of course I'll marry you Lucy"


End file.
